Oliver's Adventures
by StolenSweetroll007
Summary: The erotic feat of a young Charmander, Oliver. He lives peacefully in the White Forest, surrounded by various other Pokemon and visiting trainers. But, when Oliver's hormones suddenly go on a spree, how will Oliver be able to satisfy himself? Rated M for adult scenarios in future chapters. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Criticism is welcome, more information in story.
1. Prologue

My first "fanfiction", if you can call it that. If anyone is interested, please make it known. I'd like to use this as practice, since I'm not at all good at the arts of writing. If just one of you guys would be interested in what's to come, I will update the story as soon as possible.

Note, this story will not be spectacular, and at most will be as amateur as you can possible scrape up. Support will be the only thing to keep me writing. Don't expect much, ladies and gentlemen.

Just East of Nimbasa City, over the Marvelous Bridge stands a massive oak, surrounded by abundant amounts of grassland and glimmering bodies of water. Here, wild Pokémon and visiting trainers can relax in harmony, disregarding the feral Pokémon's' size, type, and personality. Many untamed Pokémon inhabit the White Forest, frolicking and prancing around the area's lush land. Here is where we meet our subject, Oliver the Charmander. He was dropped off in the forest as an innocent egg, ignorant about his background. He was extremely cautious about humans, avoiding them at all costs. Not following the other social-butterfly Pokémon, he remained hidden in the abounding shrubs, often playing by himself or with a few close friends.  
Just recently, Oliver hit sexual maturity. His hormones have been running rampant and he is eager to find a suitable partner. Unfortunately, no other Pokémon of his kind are present, so Oliver must take what he can get. This is where we begin his adventure, where he goes through various Pokémon to settle his sexual cravings. 

This would be considered the back-story for my little story here. Sorry I'm not giving you much to be interested in, but once again, if anyone is curious about the future of the tale then please tell me. Also, all constructive criticism is welcome. As long as it's not too emotionally degrading. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver's Usual Morning

Thanks to that one favorite, I've decided to update the story. I thank everyone who even viewed the story so much, the more feedback I receive, the happier I'll be. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it is not too harsh. Thanks again, :3

Blinding rays of light tore through the constricting vines and formidable oaks that protected the realm that stood free of prejudice. As Pokemon alike, though through many differences, somehow came together to live in peace; no fear of hatred or bigotry present. Ripped off strips of sun danced on the young dragon's closed eyes, begging him to reveal his amber orbs. Oliver answered the plea with a long groan, turning over so the blissful rays were faced with scaly, orange skin. Although the dragon's tail blazed with bounding life, the figure lay unfazed by the growing sound of awakening creatures. Pretty soon, his friends were to stop by his grotto bearing gifts of endless excitement. The two were almost always greeted with a cranky dragon, but they never gave up on him because of his dislike for brightly lit mornings.

Thick blades of grass who defended the unhappy Oliver from the sun, or unwanted visitors, were bent downwards by a duo of hyper Pokemon. A usually very laid-back Oshawott named Moon, and a happy-go-lucky Shinx called Sylvester, who wore alternating colors on his pelt. Unfortunately, the pair ran past the guardian grass blades and skipped towards their friend's grotto, leaving the strips of green to grieve silently for their lazy friend. Sylvester sprinted through the thin vine dangling down from the overhang, pouncing right on top of his companion.

"Good morning, Oliver. We're ready to visit the Shamrock Lake!", Sylvester shouted, bouncing and twirling all around the grassy clearing. Moon followed soon after the active cub, plopping down on his favorite stack of hay bales. The otter thought the area was so comfortable, like every narrow blade of hay bent down to worship the handsome king, or so Moon liked to believe. Oliver sighed almost inaudibly as he sat up and yawned. Sylvester spoke the truth, however. Yesterday, the cub pestered the dragon for hours about going to the lake, and he finally caved in. Oliver was practically asleep by that time, mind you, but he did quiet Sylvester down by saying yes.

"Sylvester, you know I can't swim. Can't you go without me?", he argued. His mind was focused on one thing: laying back down on his comfortable bed of sheared Mareep hair. How Oliver spoke about his bed constantly, always bringing up how nice the fleece felt after a day of playing with close friends.

"You promised!", whined the kit, plopping down on the side of the comfy bed and visibly pouting. Oliver sighed heavily, staring at Sylvester. The dragon already felt the cool morning breeze slowly caress each pumpkin-colored scale, a feeling Oliver knew all too well, and loved dearly. Just the thought of nature's seductive movements made Oliver long for a lengthy day of relaxing outside of his isolation, allowing every stream of crisp air lovingly lull him into a deep sleep.

"Alright, but don't splash me again. You know that I can't deal with water.", Oliver spoke with a growing ping of embarrassment. He often recalls the moment a few years back when Sylvester splashed a bit too close near his tail for comfort. Unfortunately, the surrounding Pokemon were ignorant of the whole 'firey-tail' bit, so they thought the Charmander had just a massive fear of a little water.

"Oh boy, let's go!", the kit shouted, bounding towards the hollow's opening. By now, Moon was half dozed-off on his personal stash of hay. Oliver stood up and waddled over to Moon like an exhausted drunkard stumbling out of a bar. The night before was a bit rough on him; a day of extreme romping, followed by an unfortunate tang of hormones flowing through the poor dragon resulted in a very worn-out Oliver. He hoped, that Mother Nature's loving touch would give him a much-needed rest.


End file.
